


Moon(less) Nights, Time(less) Loves

by Aondeug



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, reiya cluster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: There have been nights without a moon and there have been nights with moon. There have been times that Zero and Fiethsing met and times when they had never met. And as all time came together to a single point, there comes a time when there has always been a moon. A time where they can always one another's most precious partner. A poem that closes up the story of Zero and Fiethsing in the Reiya Cluster.
Relationships: Fiethsing/Zero (Force of Will)





	Moon(less) Nights, Time(less) Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Femslash February 2019. The prompt was "The Moon". I wrote this peace as a form of personal closure for Zero and Fiethsing's story due to the likelihood that the Reiya Cluster articles would never be finished. It has been a year since, so I feel a need to share the piece over Ao3 as well as tumblr. Even though it covers only two of the many characters, I do hope that it can provide a kind of closure to others as well. No matter how slight.

There wasn’t a moon when they first met,  
as there wasn’t a moon at all to meet under.  
There was still a night however,  
and they met under it that first time.  
They met in the midst of forest fires too  
and the cries of vampires and elves both  
as the village Amonsulle was ravaged and razed,  
the first disasters and deaths of many they’d see.

The one was guarded and hesitant for a human.  
She stood stock still  
and wore a tight, thin frown  
that showed hardly any feeling at all,  
be that feeling good or bad.  
If she bore her sword in hate or to help  
none could tell just by looking at her,  
so cold was her face.  
And the other was an elf among elves.  
There was a spring in her step  
and hardly any tension in her at all.  
She wore an airy smile no matter what,  
such that one wondered if she worried at all.

Neither of their faces showed it,  
though their hearts both sang of it: concern.  
Concern for the village and the elves in it  
and for the world as a whole  
lest it be overrun by undead hordes.  
It was for this shared concern  
that the one was led to demand to help  
and for the other to shrug and laugh  
before saying, “Sure, we could always use another hand!”

There was a moon when they last met,  
though it wasn’t a native or natural one  
being moon made by a woman  
who was one from another tangled knot of time  
that got herself tangled up in trying to save it.  
They were tangled too and so they met again  
for what was the first time and also the last.

The one was now two collapsed into one,  
from one timeline to another  
and completely unbound from it all,  
a being of pure time and pure wind  
that could wander through the worlds  
with all the ease of a summer’s breeze.  
She saw her life in duplicate  
and she’d seen three of the other before now.  
The other was simply one person alone,  
though the fourth of this same one the elf met,  
but the elf was the first she’d met of her  
as there’d been no chance to meet her before.  
There couldn’t be when she didn’t even exist,  
being quite outside both her time and all time.

Yet as they looked at one to the other  
they saw over a thousand years worth of memory  
in but an instant  
that neither and yet both had felt  
and also had not felt nor ever would,  
for even now as time was wound on up  
there was a proper them,  
and that proper them had met many years ago  
under a moonless night  
and had spent many years together  
under moonfilled nights.  
It was enough to make the stoic one cry  
and even the elf, normally so unflappable,  
couldn’t help but shed tears  
as they both rushed forth to the other  
to draw the other close as it should be.

They would never again meet they knew,  
knew it more so now than when they last met  
for what had then been the last time  
at the balcony's edge before time fell to pieces  
as it was pulled in tight like the tides.  
This time would be the last time for certain  
and they knew that for certain as they kissed  
before rushing off to war once more  
to save the world once and for all,  
and all worlds with it.

There was a moon when they first met  
and there always had been one  
through some miracle of fate  
that no one quite understood  
but all adored in equal measure.  
It was under this moon, natural and known,  
that they both had been wandering the woods  
on a simple night’s stroll for pleasure  
with nary a sound of death or the sight of flame,  
though there was the sight and sound of another.

The one was shy and she was reserved.  
She smiled, yes, but only lightly,  
seeming to keep her secrets all to herself  
and those secrets were herself as she was.  
Her skin was pale as death that night  
and her eyes red as blood too, a vampire,  
yet she looked on at an elf in the trees  
with a wariness that was unneeded.  
The other was neither shy nor reserved.  
She was loud and she was boisterous  
once she got over her shock  
at having found someone in the woods  
who was quieter than she  
when she wanted not to be found.

The vampire gave politenesses and she shrank.  
The elf gave greetings and shared her hand  
and neither of them quite knew it  
nor would they ever know it perhaps  
but another thing was given from one to the other  
on that night under the moon  
both from the others that stood there then  
and from the others apart from time itself:  
a chance to live together always.


End file.
